


Supernatural Beach Party, Christian Campbell

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Games, Gen, Party Games, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Christian questions his choice of companions.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural Beach Party, Christian Campbell

Christian had enough of demons for any lifetime, so when a group of angels needed a fourth for sand Pictionary, it sounded like fun or at least a nice change of pace. 

He was wrong. 

They didn't understand pop culture references. Their drawings were too exact, so they either took way longer than the time allotted or just didn't work because they were drawing with a stick in the sand. They also failed to understand how inexact words could be clues for other words that sounded similar. The angels were also terrifyingly particular about the rules. 

On the plus side, his team was winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
